


Silence

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: You are the itch under Dr. Crane's skin as you are transferred to Arkham Asylum with a bribe. The constant frustrations in your silence lead to a word or two shared in a heated moment.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I had to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoy.

The GCPD were so kind as to transport both you and your brother in the same van to Arkham Asylum. Part of you thought it was to get you to talk. Part of you thought they had another budget cut. Maybe they were hoping you’d kill each other before you got there. That wouldn’t exactly work with the Zsasz siblings. There was something brewing in Gotham. During a routine money collection, Zsasz and you had the bad luck to get surrounded by cops. He killed one and wounded three, while you wounded about four of them. They weren’t going to let you off easy, but Falcone bribed the judge and his favorite pet doctor to assign you to Arkham Asylum instead of the high security prison. You guessed luck was on your side. 

You had only met the young doctor Crane once before at a little dinner between him and Falcone. He didn’t even look at you, which didn’t bother you. When you saw him sitting in that seat by the judge, attesting that you shared the same mental condition as your brother, Victor, you stared hard at him as your brother grinned. Crane glanced at you for a moment, taken aback by your stare as he assured the judge that you too were mentally unstable. Your brother was easy because he radiated insane energy, but you were quieter, more reserved. You looked sane, but the judge seemed to agree that you were unstable when Dr. Crane brought in the evidence that you had tried to bite clean through an officer’s jugular. Would a sane person do that? 

On your arrival to Arkham, there was a team of orderlies, guards, and even Dr. Crane himself. 

“I don’t normally participate in intake exams, but I thought it might help for you two to see a familiar face.” Crane said. He said it like he was performing in front of the others. Being kind to the insane intakes. A guard grabbed Victor by the arm and pulled him towards one hallway, you assumed the men’s side of the ward. When a female guard tried grabbing you by the arm, you pulled back with such force that she stumbled. Before you could make any more commotion, you were slammed into the wall by a male guard, holding you by the shoulders and back of your neck. 

“Please, Ms. Zsasz. There’s no need to cause a disturbance. If you remain difficult, we have to excessive force.” Dr. Crane said through his teeth, you could tell he was frustrated. Your tense body relaxed and the guard let go of his hold on you. 

“See you at breakfast, Mads.” Victor yelled at you as they pulled him down his hall. You rolled your eyes at the little nickname. Dr. Crane rose a brow, but decided he’d find out later. 

“Come this way.” Dr. Crane gestured for you to walk beside him. Still in handcuffs, you followed. A guard followed, but the orderlies dispersed soon after handing over a folder to Dr. Crane. You walked down a hall, into an office, the guard waiting at the door as you entered with the good doctor. 

“You and Victor are lucky that you made such a big scene at the crime or else I don’t think I would have been able to convince that jury that you needed to be in an asylum.” Crane said as he dropped the file on his desk. You looked around, assuming this was his office. There was a small bookcase, a few chairs, a filing cabinet and his degrees on the wall. Nothing else. Dr. Crane furrowed his brows when you didn’t make a move to speak. No thanks, no arguing, nothing. You were completely silent. 

“Normally, with patient intake, they’d have you strip and be searched to make sure you aren’t carrying anything illegal.” Dr. Crane said, wanting to get a reaction out of you. Nothing. No eye movements, no shivering, nothing. 

“Falcone never did tell me much about how you’re involved in the big scheme of things, but he was very adamant that you stay with Mr. Zsasz until things cool down.” You nodded your head, understanding. 

“Does Victor do all the talking for you?” Dr. Crane bit his tongue in frustration. You looked up at him. You stared hard, almost looking through him. Then, you looked back to the side. Dr. Crane sighed in frustration before letting an orderly walk you to your room. It was small, white, with a basic bed. There were bars on the window. Cozy, you thought. 

The days went by and you did everything you were supposed to. You went to meals in silence. You went to group in silence. You went to your job in silence. The therapists there couldn’t crack you, passing on the information on to Dr. Crane who oversaw everything happening in Arkham Asylum.

It bothered him. It bothered him that you stood so rigid and wouldn’t bend or break. Eventually, he found it as a sort of test. How far would you be pushed before you snapped back? 

Victor was walking from his cell to a meal when he noticed Dr. Crane lurking in the shadows. 

“What can I do for ya, doc?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“You called your sister ‘Mads’. Childhood nickname?” Crane inquired as if he didn’t really care. 

“Short for Mad Dog. That’s what Falcone calls her. Why are you interested in my sister?” Victor grinned with all his teeth. 

“I’m not.” Dr. Crane adjusted his glasses. “She’s frustrating the doctors and orderlies here by her frustrating silence.” 

“You’re not going to crack her.” Victor almost laughed. “I’d watch out, though. She’s quiet when she’s listening.” With that, Victor walked away. 

A month went by and still didn’t speak a word. Therapists were giving you referrals for different ones on staff. Some of the other inmates tried to get you to talk or yell or chirp, but it never worked. At one point, though, another woman gave you a serious push. You hit your head on the edge of a table. She didn’t even have a chance. You turned quicker than lightning and put the heel of your palm right under her nose, breaking it with a crack. She screamed and fell back, blood streaming from her nose. Two guards hurried over, one pulling the woman back and the other trying to tackle you. Dodging easily, you threw a chair on his back. The other guard let go of the inmate and charged at you, pulling out a taser. You ducked down and threw your leg into hers, knocking her over before she could shoot you. Your foot hit her face as soon as her body hit the floor. More blood. You were about to do some more damage when someone hit you in the back. You fell forward and before you knew it, your arms were yanked and handcuffs latched on your wrists. 

“Try anything and I’ll break your arm.” A guard threatened. You must not have seen her. She pulled you from the floor and you knew you were fucked. She was going to put you in solitary confinement or worse. In complete retaliation, you did something you hadn’t done in a long time. 

“I want to see Dr. Crane.” You spoke. It was loud and it was clear. The guard and everyone there was surprised to hear your voice. 

“Fine. We can go see Dr. Crane and then you’re going right to the ice box.” She seethed, pulling you as hard as she could. You were practically dragged out of the cafeteria and down the halls. You recognized the familiar office door and kept your sigh of relief to yourself. The guard didn’t bother to knock, just opened the door. 

“Dr. Crane.” She started, quickly, upon seeing his angered face on being interrupted. “This patient attacked another and two guards. I was going to take her to the ice box-”

“And why didn’t you?” Dr. Crane scowled. 

“Well, she asked to see you, sir.” The guard stuttered. Dr. Crane rose a brow and looked at you, blood on your open hand. 

“Go find something else to do and leave her here.” Dr. Crane said. 

“But, sir-”

“Did I stutter?” Dr. Crane tilted his head. The woman shook her head. She pushed you forward and closed the door behind her as she left. Your hands were in front of you, still handcuffed. In the silence, you felt his eyes boring into you. 

“You asked for me.” Dr. Crane said. You looked up to meet his eyes. 

“I did.” You said. He hid his surprise very well, you thought. 

“Tell me, why now?” He crossed his arms. 

“Why not?” You lifted your hands. 

“You’ve been the bane of my work, you know.” Dr. Crane said as you walked forward. 

“Have I? I didn’t notice.” Your voice was like a chime, both beautiful and alarming. 

“No therapist wants to work with you. Even the supervisors don’t want you in their groups and sessions.” He told you. “And you know why? That fucking silence of yours.” 

“Why did Falcone send me here?” You asked, standing right in front of him. 

“I’m not answering any of your questions until you answer mine.” Dr. Crane said stubbornly. 

“Fine. What do you want to know?” You narrowed your eyes. 

“Why now?” He asked again. 

“I don’t want to go to that damn ice box. Why did Falcone send me here?” 

“He thinks you’re still useful. I think he wants to use you as a pawn.” Crane said. “Why does he call you Mad Dog?” 

“I train attack dogs. Why are you interested in me?” 

“What makes you think I’m interested?” Crane scoffed.

“Victor told me you were asking questions. Do I interest you, Jonathan?” You asked, but before you could say anything else, a pair of hands were around your throat. They weren’t squeezing, not yet, but the threat was there. 

“You don’t get to call me that.” Dr. Crane seethed, face an inch from your own. You saw the anger in his eyes. This guy had a serious superiority complex. 

“Do I frustrate you?” You said boldly, tilting your head just a tad. “Do I frustrate the Scarecrow?” 

Crane stared down at you, his hands still around your throat. “You have no idea.” He said through gritted teeth. He gave your throat a little squeeze and reveled in your mouth opening to try to catch air. 

“Do I scare you, Ms. Zsasz? I don’t get many people in my office pushing buttons like you’re doing right now.” He felt you swallow. You lifted your hands to wrap around his wrists, but the handcuffs bit at your skin. 

“I know who you are. I know what you do with your experiments. They told me.” You choked. “Wanna know why they sent me? I know too much and they were hoping you’d kill me as a guinea pig.” 

Crane narrowed his eyes and let go of your throat. You took a deep breath, feeling your throat. He scoffed. “They’ll be sorely mistaken.” 

“There’s one thing that you didn’t think of, though.” You said, quietly. 

“And what is that exactly?” 

“That maybe I was interested in you, too.” Crane was silent, just now realizing how close you were to each other. “I should be scared.” You continued, moving closer. “But I’m not.” 

“You should be.” 

You were about to say something more, but he had grabbed your throat again. This time, though, he pulled you right against his body and his lips were just a breath away. He didn’t kiss your lips. He bit your bottom one viciously and then let his lips trail down your neck. You tilted your head back, his hands letting go of your throat and falling to your waist. He nipped and kissed, listening carefully to how your breath hitched in your throat. When he was satisfied in your surprise, he kissed your lips. He pulled at your hair and pushed you backwards, following with you. 

You sat on the edge of his desk, your legs being eagerly spread apart. His body fit yours perfectly. With your cuffed hands in front of you, you reached and pulled him closer by his belt. 

“You have no idea how much you have frustrated me.” Crane whispered in your ear. He ducked down from your lips, putting your arms around his neck and kissing you again. 

“Show me, then, if I have no idea.” You said. You gasped as his hands dug into your thighs, pulling them apart and grinding into you. 

Your head tilted back and you bit your lip. The look on your face was his undoing. Crane pulled at his tie with one hand and undid his belt with the other. He bit your neck to get your attention, putting your legs to the side to pull your pants down. You closed your eyes as the air hit your legs and the wetness between your thighs. You fell back on his desk, arms up past your head as Crane pulled your hips to the edge, running his hands over your thighs. Your breath caught in your throat. 

“Frustrated?” He smirked. You rolled your eyes, wrapping your legs around his waist. Murmured words left your lips as his hand went between your legs, warming you up. 

“What was that?” He teased. 

“Fuck me.” You said, louder. Your legs spread wider when his fingers found a spot that made you shake. Crane smirked, taking off his glasses.He stopped, pulling his hand away from you. 

You looked up, upset about the loss of contact. You watched carefully as he licked his fingers. Your chest heaved, trying to catch your breath. 

“You’re such a dick-” you gasped loudly when he pulled your hips fast to meet with his body. He was merciless, gripping your hips hard and rocking himself into you. Ragged moans left your lips as you laid out there on his desk. Crane bit his lip, leaning over you as he had his way with your body. Strands of his black hair fell in front of his eyes as they closed to take in the sensations of your body. When your thighs began shaking, he knew he was setting the right pace. He rammed into you especially hard as he hit his climax, riding it out. 

When he had finished, you expected him to throw you to the side, but he continued thrusting, trying to pull your orgasm out as best as he could. Your eyes rolled back when your body shook and you let yourself go. A pleasurable wave washed over your body and you fell down from your absolute high. 

Crane pulled away from you, taking a good look at what he had accomplished. He ran a hand through his hair as you sat up, thighs aching. Your face was flushed and your hair was out of order. He pulled you off the desk and when your feet hit the floor you almost fell down. He held your waist, keeping you up. His lips brushed against yours. 

“I have big plans for this little asylum. Let’s not make your stay worse by frustrating each other.” He warned. 

“I like it when you’re frustrated. The consequences anyway.” You said. “You might need me.”   
  


“I know where to find you if that happens. Falcone wants me to ruin you in my experiments, but I can think of something better to use you for.” He told you. 

When you had put yourself back together, you were ready to be escorted back to your cell. Before you left the office, Dr. Crane pulled you back once more for a scorching kiss. He pulled away fast, letting you leave. 

As you walked back to your cell, guard next to you, a thought sobered your mind. Falcone didn’t want you dead. You were a pawn all the same in his game. If anything, he wanted to snare Dr. Crane to gain some leverage. When you arrived at your cell and sat down, your stomach dropped. You were the snare without even realizing it. 


End file.
